


The Strep Before Christmas

by dr_ducktator



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_ducktator/pseuds/dr_ducktator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke is sick, and Nathan comes to help. Of course, they're Duke and Nathan, so of course there's snark. (Set during some Christmas at some point in the past; it's just some happy stuff for a change.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strep Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishtheworst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishtheworst/gifts).



> I wrote this quick little thing for my favorite BB in the world. Merry Christmas, wishtheworst! I love you!

It was the night before Christmas, and alone on his boat,  
Duke lie in his bed, struck down by strep throat.  
He’d hung up his stocking on a bottle of booze,  
Which he’d drunk half of, hoping to snooze.  
His deliveries delayed because of his illness,  
He winced as he swallowed and dozed in the stillness.  
And just as he was about to drift off,  
He heard near his bed footsteps and a cough.  
He reached for the gun he kept near the bed,  
And groaned because of the pain in his head.  
“Will you just relax? It’s only me,” said the man.  
“I’ve brought you medicine and eggnog. Sit up if you can.”  
Duke knew from the voice that Nathan had come,  
So he opened his eyes and held up his thumb.  
“You didn’t have to,” Duke croaked, his suffering clear,  
“Isn’t there a Christmas party at the station this year?”  
Duke struggled to get to a seated position,  
So Nathan helped him, intent on his mission.  
“Party was last week,” Nathan mumbled as he felt Duke’s forehead.  
“You’re still burning up, and your cheeks are all red.”  
“That’s what happens when you have strep throat, Sherlock.  
Now give me those pills and a Jameson-rocks.”  
Nathan frowned and moved the bottle out of Duke’s reach.  
“You can’t drink and take antibiotics!” Nathan said with a screech.  
Duke covered his ears and curled up in a ball.  
“Jesus, Nathan, take it easy. I won’t drink it all.”  
“You need to take medicine with water,” he said.  
“Or here, you can take it with alcohol-free eggnog instead.”  
He poured Duke a glass of the festive drink,  
And watched as Duke emptied the glass with a wink.  
“Happy Officer-Doctor Wuornos?” Duke asked with a smirk.  
“You know, Duke, even sick, you’re still a damn jerk.”  
Nathan rose to leave, but Duke grabbed his arm.  
“I’m sorry, Nathan. I didn’t mean any harm.  
I’m just a bastard when I’m sick, but I’m grateful you’re here.  
If you’re lucky, I’ll be all better for our date for New Year.”  
Duke waggled his eyebrows while Nathan placed his lips to Duke’s fevered head.  
Saying, “Just rest and get better. You’re no good to me dead.”  
After that gentle kiss, Duke settled back down to sleep.  
Nathan stayed by Duke’s side to continue the watch he was happy to keep.


End file.
